Snowflakes
by HecateA
Summary: Vlad can't shake the ghost of the girl who was nearly a vampire.


**Alright, so I know that she became a vampire and everything, but here's my take on what would have happened if Nelly and Snow had exchanged roles, and Otis and Vlad had exchanged heart breaks. I hope you like it, this is my first Vlad Tod fanfic so I'm a bit shaky. Reviews would be appreciated, flames will be used to melt my newly acquired braces off and not as heart aches (if the first posible... Flame and I'll find out). **

**A/N: Vlad Tod, Snow, Nelly, Otis, Henry, Joss, October, the chronicles and so forth belong to Heather Brewer. Not me.**

* * *

><p>Vlad felt like an ostrich with his head buried under his pillow like it was, but if that was the cost for pretending his alarm clock wasn't ringing, so be it. Vlad had found out that if you <em>really <em>didn't want to get out of bed in the morning, the hated alarm clock could in fact be ignored. That said: Vlad really didn't want to get out of bed in the morning.

It wasn't necessarily the idea of getting out of bed, or the alarm clock that was so hated. It was a chain reaction. Alarm meant getting out of bed. Getting out of bed meant the brain became functional. When the brain became functional he remembered things. When he remembered things he remembered Snow. When he remembered Snow he remembered that she was gone forever.

See? Excellent reason for allying yourself with ostrich-kind.

The alarm stopped.

"Vlad. Vlad. Vlad. Vlad. Vlad."

_That _couldn't be turned off.

He turned the pillows sideways to look up at Henry, who was holding the alarm plug in his hand.

"Get up Vlad." Henry said.

"No…" Vlad said flipping back on his stomach, pillow on his head.

"You're not doing yourself a favour."

"Don't care."

"You're not doing Nelly and Otis a favour, they're really worried."

"Still don't care."

"You're not doing her memory a favour either." Henry said. Vlad couldn't say 'don't care' at this one. If he didn't care, he wouldn't be here right now. "You think she'd appreciate being remembered as the girl who broke Vlad Tod to pieces? No. So get up."

Slowly, Vlad did. He gave Henry the 'congrats, this is progress, what now?' look.

"Now, you put on a shirt. You brush your hair, eat breakfast, put on some sunscreen and you're going to come into my car."

"Why?"

"Because I'll be idling until you do, and do you really want to be responsible for global warming?"

Global warming, melting icebergs and toundras, _snow…_

"Vlad!"

"Hun?"

"Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, give me a second Supreme Lord." Vlad said sarcastically. It was like he'd inversed roles with his drudge. Well, one of his two drudges. The other was…

"Good. And I'll tell Nelly I'm killing the environment until you come, so you better." Henry said before marching out of the room.

Vlad did like his drudge/best friend had asked/ordered (which was ironic although it didn't register as humour in Vlad's mind) and hauled himself downstairs. Nelly was in the kitchen, humming and making pancakes. Vlad didn't know why she still cooked, they were a all-blood family now, but he didn't complain about it.

"Hey Nelly," Vlad said.

"Hey you," Nelly said. She put an arm around him as he walked up to the counter next to the stove and gave him a squeeze.

"Are you going to want any of these?" Nelly asked.

"No, just the blood."

"There's AB negative in the fridge for you," she said. When he opened the fridge the whiff off blood came out so strongly, it was like getting jumped by a grizzly bear. AB negative- Snow's blood. It was one of the first things he'd noticed when he'd first met her in the crypt two-three years ago.

He closed the fridge.

"Actually I'm not hungry," he said. "See you later." Nelly froze, not paying attention to the pancake in the pan. She gave him a look. Vlad was always hungry.

"Okay, love you."

He grabbed a sweater on his way out and climbed in shotgun.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the movies."

"The movies?"

"Yes. The Transylvanian Ghost King comes out today and my brother gave me not one, not two, but four tickets because his girlfriend got sick."

"Four tickets?"

"Hey Vlad!" He spun around quickly and saw October and Joss sitting in the backseat.

"What is-"

"You have done nothing fun in forever. People at the crypt think you're dead, _I _thought you were dead, and you act like you're dead. The best solution to this is to go see a horror movie."

"The Transylvanian Ghost King." Joss said.

"Exactly." October agreed, leaning back into her seat. "So sit tight Vladimir and enjoy the ride before 2 hours and 34 minutes of blood and Middle Ages weaponry and ghosts."

Vlad didn't protest. Maybe it'd be good to get his mind off… Things.

Off Snow.

"Three cokes and one diet," Henry told the girl at the counter, who was chewing gum with her mouth basically open.

"Sure thing," she said. As she spoke Vlad caught a whiff of her breath and he bit his lip. Peppermint. Her gum must be peppermint, but that wasn't what Vlad was thinking about. He was thinking of peppermint kisses. Snow's peppermint kisses.

He ignored it and pushed the emotion back into the small dark place he wished it'd have stayed in. He didn't need it right now, he didn't need a reminder.

He followed his friends into the theatre and they sat down.

"Perfect seats," October said sitting next to Henry, fingers laced together.

"Yup." Vlad said. He sat back and watched the trailers after making sure his phone was turned off. He bounced back up when the trailer for some vampire movie came on- because dang it, the girl looked so much like Snow… Petite, with skin like china (probably thanks to Hollywood, though) and long black hair. Except Snow wasn't a vampire, or else she'd be there right now. She was a ghost. A ghost to Vlad.

"Vlad?" Henry said. On Henry's left October looked at Vlad sympathetically. She'd seen it too.

"I'm good." He said sitting back down. Henry gave him a look as the 'please don't talk, don't text, turn off your phone, and put your trash in the garbage after the movie' warning came on. Vlad turned on his cell and his few contacts appeared. Snow was still one because he hadn't taken her off yet. It was like as long as her name and her picture was still on his cell phone she was still there. But it wasn't.

He flipped off the phone and sunk into his seat.

The movie started off cool, the camera zooming over forests and mountains and some rich green scenery. Some intense music and deep text about the fear taking over Transylvania played. Vlad paid full attention (so that no other attention went to any other subject- say Snow).

The doors of a palace burst open and the camera followed some form of monarch around- a princess or duchess or something. Vlad shivered. The girl had dark eyes but not the same dark brown as Snow. Snow's were like melting chocolate, except Vlad could (occasionally) resist chocolate.

Snow, on the other hand, was something he was having a lot of trouble living without.

He turned his head to the side and stared at the ground. Every small detail had something to do with Snow- his thoughts drifted towards her nearly automatically. Everything was Snow around him, but no… Snow wasn't there anymore. Because of a stupid slayer who didn't know his vampires from his goths, she wasn't there. So the little things around him… They weren't Snow. They were pieces of Snow. Snowflakes. And the whole world was covered in a thin layer of Snow just to remind Vlad of the pain that he wouldn't forget anyways.

Vlad shifted in his seat. No. He would not think about snow. Capital 's' or not. Henry was right. He needed to get a grip. Just because Snow was… gone… That didn't mean his whole life was on pause, right?

A small voice in Vlad's head told him that that was exactly why his whole life was on pause and that there was no 'play' button.

Vlad tried to focus on the movie- he felt a gory scene coming on.

He reached for his drink and saw October and Henry holding hands. He thought about he and Snow watching movies holding hands. Would it have happened after the battle or would she have been so disgusted by him, by the Pravus, by a guy who killed his own dad…

No. Will. Not. Think. About. You-know-what.

The silver bracelets around October's wrist –the one whose attached hand Henry was holding- included one that he knew had belonged to Snow, and that she must have been given.

A thin layer of Snow…

And Vlad was wondering if Spring would ever come.


End file.
